


Property Of AWG

by VampireVengence



Series: The Sweaterverse [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: AWG, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Come Shot, Comeplay, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Glamour Kills, Hand Jobs, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Property Of AWG, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Saliva as Lube, Sex, Shower Sex, Surprise Kissing, Top Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "You're going to regret this." He informed him, making Jack smirk."Is that right?" Alex hummed in agreement. "What are you gonna do, steal my boner shirt?" Alex snorted, eyes gleaming."Oh no, I'm going to show you exactly what it means to be my property."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Sweaterverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Property Of AWG

When Glamour Kills released the Property Of AWG sweater Jack just had to have one. It would rile up the fans, who were frankly hilarious when they were on a Jalex hype, and it would no doubt piss the older lad off which was one of Jack's favourite hobbies.

He decided to wait to debut the sweater until they had a photo shoot and interview to do with Kerrang! magazine. Thus immortalizing the moment and meaning Alex could never escape or deny it.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks as he took Jack in, eyes widening in surprise. He stared at him for a long moment and Jack could have sworn he saw his eyes darken just a little.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"  
"Clothes," Jack said nonchalantly like he had no clue what Alex was referring too. Alex rolled his eyes.  
"You're seriously wearing _that_?" Jack looked down at himself in faux confusion.  
"What's wrong with it?" He asked innocently.

"Oh my god." Rian laughed as he appeared behind Alex. "The fans are gonna freak." Jack just laughed as Alex shook his head but took a seat on the couch opposite waiting for them to finish setting up for the shoot.

Once the individual shots were done they got the foursome huddled together on a couch. Jack ended up standing behind since there wasn't enough room for all four of them to sit but he didn't mind.

They waited in their positions as they played around with the lighting. Alex leant back against the couch, smirking a little at Jack. Jack leant in as he opened his mouth. "You're going to regret this." He informed him, making Jack smirk.  
"Is that right?" Alex hummed in agreement. "What are you gonna do, steal my boner shirt?" Alex snorted, eyes gleaming.  
"Oh no, I'm going to show you exactly what it means to be my property." Jack swallowed hard, eyes widening in surprise as Alex continued to smirk.

They posed for photos before sitting through the interview. Jack was struggling to concentrate on the questions, his mind still reeling from Alex's words. It didn't help that Alex kept rubbing subtly at his thigh where they were bundled together on the couch.

They headed back to the hotel and the second they stepped through the hotel room door Alex was shoving Jack up against the wall. He connected their lips in a heated kiss causing Jack to gasp in surprise.

"You wanna be my property Jack?" He purred, grazing his teeth over Jack's earlobe. "You want me to own you like a pet?" Jack swallowed audibly as the words made his dick twitch. This was quite frankly the last thing he'd expected from the older lad. He'd never seen this side of Alex before but he couldn't deny he liked it.

Alex reconnected their lips and his hands made their way to Jack's wrists, lifting his arms and pinning them above his head. He held Jack's body in place with his own as they stood flush against one another, kissing dirty. Alex shoved his tongue into his mouth and began exploring, shifting both of Jack's wrists into one hand as the other came down to grip his hip.

He began rolling their hips together and Jack was soon moaning out into his mouth. It was all so intense and hot and he was already half-hard. He'd be embarrassed if it weren't for how intoxicating Alex was, his kisses stripping his mind of everything that wasn't Alex and pleasing him.

Jack gasped as Alex pulled back, roughly pulling Jack's lower lip with him between his teeth. "Strip," Alex ordered, releasing him and taking a step back. "Everything but the sweater."

Jack's hands immediately sprang to action, heading down to his jeans and fumbling with his fly. His anticipation had him trembling slightly which meant he was having to focus harder in order to get it open but once it was he was tearing them down his legs, his boxers immediately following.

He went to pull off the sweater but paused when Alex made a disapproving sound. He wanted him in nothing but the sweater but he had a t-shirt on underneath. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to take the sweater off. How was he meant to do this?

He pulled his arms from the sleeves, doing his best not to stretch out the sweater as he wriggled around like a mental patient in a straight jacket. He pulled his arms through the sleeves of his tee shimmying it up his body until his arms were free. He pushed them back through the sweater sleeves, letting the t-shirt bunch around his neck. He pulled the t-shirt through the neck hole and dropped it to the floor with the rest of his clothes leaving him almost completely bare.

Alex hummed in approval, dark eyes roaming over Jack's body leaving him feeling hot all over. "God I'm gonna use you." He growled. Jack bit his lip, excitement coursing through him. He liked the sound of that.

"On your knees." Jack immediately dropped, following the instruction eagerly. "Hands behind your back." Once again Jack immediately did what he was told as Alex drew closer. He undid his jeans slipping them down his thighs along with his boxers, freeing his erection.

He rubbed the head over Jack's closed mouth, eyes dark as he watched precum stane his pink lips. "Open." Jack eagerly did, allowing Alex to push into his mouth. He released a small moan of approval as Jack created a seal, sucking eagerly on every inch he was given as Alex pushed further in.

Alex gripped tightly on Jack's hair as he looked down at him, watching him as he engulfed his cocked. He sucked eagerly and he could feel his tongue caressing his shaft as he hollowed his cheeks. "Such a good little slut." Alex groaned in approval as pleasure washed over him. Jack hummed around him, sending a wave of intense pleasure vibrating through him. He was far too good at this.

Alex tightened his grip on Jack's hair and began to move his hips. Jack immediately relaxed his jaw, focusing on keeping his breathing even as Alex thrust in and out of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat every time. He could feel saliva slowly trickling down his chin from the corner of his mouth but no matter how many times he swallowed he couldn't seem to get rid of the excess. "God Jack you make me feel so good." Alex moaned, head falling back as he thrust in a little bit deeper.

He pulled out suddenly smirking at the string of saliva that trailed briefly from the end of his dick to Jack's bottom lip before snapping and falling against Jack's chin. He groaned in approval watching Jack with a wild gaze that had him fighting hard not to squirm.

"I'm such a lucky guy having such a hot toy to play with." Alex hummed, wiping his thumb along Jack's chin to clear it of saliva before wiping it on his sweater sleeve. "On the bed on all fours." Jack quickly scrabbled to his feet, getting onto his hands and knees as Alex stripped off.

He hummed in approval as he took in the sight of Jack's perky ass, bent over and just begging for him to fuck it. "God such a pretty little hole for my dick." He ran a hand over Jack's ass experimentally before giving it a swift, hard slap. Jack let out a choked moan and Alex's smirked. Of course, he was into that.

"Hope you got my dick wet enough because it's the only lube you're getting." Jack couldn't help but moan in response, this whole situation was like a wet dream come true.

He felt the bed dip behind him as Alex got himself comfortable. He pushed the bottom of the sweater up out of the way before taking a firm grip on his hips. He rubbed his tip against Jack's entrance teasingly as Jack let out a whimper. He was already leaking against his stomach he was so turned on and he desperately wanted Alex inside him already.

"You dare cum before I say you can and I will make you regret it," Alex warned, continuing to tease his entrance. Jack nodded vigorously, he'd agree to just about anything right now if it meant Alex would hurry up and fuck him. "I won't cum until you say. I swear," Jack promised, making Alex smirk. "Such a good little cum dumpster."

Jack hissed as Alex pushed into him, dry and unstretched. It burned hurt like hell but he loved it. "Shut up whore." Alex hissed. "You're my sex toy and you'll take it, however, the fuck I chose to give it." Jack nodded, gritting his teeth a little as he breathed through his nose.

Alex began to pull out, not giving Jack even a moment to adjust. He bit down on his lower lip to keep in his pained cry. As much as it hurt he knew it would get better and he wanted this, god he wanted this so bad.

Alex moaned out in pleasure at the feeling of Jack hot and tight around him as he thrust into him as hard as he could. It felt glorious. "You're my living, breathing, Fleshjack." He purred in his ear making Jack moan.   
"I'll be anything you want me to be," Alex smirked, pressing a kiss to the skin just behind his ear.  
"You're damn right you will."

He circled his hips as he ground into Jack, thrusting into him deep and hard as he caught all the sensitive spots inside him. Jack was moaning like he did this for a living as he rocked back onto Alex's movements, making for a harder impact. Alex released a guttural moan, tightening his grip as he pulled Jack back onto his thrusts.

"Oh god." Jack moaned, head falling forward as his arms began to tremble. Pleasure was coursing through his entire body and he could feel the start of his building orgasm but he fought it with everything he had. He would not break Alex's rule.

Alex was starting to lose his rhythm, his exhaustion starting to kick in as he grew closer to his release. He pushed Jack down so he was laid flat on his stomach before pushing back in, leaning on his lower back as he ploughed straight into his prostate.

"Fuck!" Jack screamed. Alex was thrusting into his prostate hard which felt glorious in itself but the velocity of his movements was causing Jack's body to jolt against the mattress, rubbing his cock against the sheets. "You like that slut?" Jack nodded, unable to form words.

Jack's orgasm was fast approaching as he gripped tightly onto the sheets beneath him. He was fighting hard but he knew he was going to lose. 

He began tightening his muscles around Alex, anything to bring him closer to his orgasm. "You think you can make me cum by tightening your whore ass? You can do better than that." Jack gasped as Alex ground down even harder.  
"You said not to cum!" Jack whined, pressing his forehead into the sheet. "But you're gonna make me cum." Alex chuckled darkly.  
"You cum and you're gonna be performing with a boner for the rest of this tour and you won't get to finish a single one of them." Jack let out a whine, his grip tightening as he did his best to hold on.

Despite the bravado, Alex knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He'd been close anyway but Jack's clenching had really gotten him good. He thrust into Jack with all he had, moaning loudly as Jack chanted his name over and over. His knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping onto the sheets and he was going to have bruises where Alex was gripping onto him so tight.

"Who do you belong to Jack?" He gritted out, his chest heaving.  
"You!" Jack cried, struggling to comprehend words as the pleasure made his brain hazy.  
"Say. My. Name." Alex punctuated each word with a hard thrust, making Jack cry out.  
"Alex!"  
"My full name."   
"Alexander William Gaskarth!" Alex groaned, the words having a far greater effect than he'd like to admit.

With one last heavy thrust, Alex pulled out jerking himself over the edge so he was releasing onto Jack's bare ass. Jack let out a gasp as the hot sticky liquid caressed his skin, fuck that was hot.

Alex smirked softly as he moved the cum around, coating his finger and more of Jack's skin. Without warning, he shoved his cum slick fingers into Jack causing him to gasp and squirm. "What's the matter cumbucket?" He smirked. "Got to get my cum into you somehow." Jack wasn't going to protest that but he was still trying to stop himself from releasing all over the sheets and this really wasn't helping.

"Alex please." He gasped, writhing a little causing the older lad to chuckle.  
"Please what?"  
"Please let me cum." Alex snorted, stilling his fingers.   
"Oh Jacky, I'm not done with you yet."

Alex removed his fingers, getting to his feet. "Get up." He ordered. "We need to get you cleaned up." Jack got to his feet, his erection leaking against his stomach and probably staining the inside of the sweater. He could feel the cum starting to dry on his cheeks, the skin feeling a little tight as he moved.

Alex turned the shower on and stepped into the clear glass box. "Come on," Alex said, indicating that Jack should follow him. Jack hesitated a moment, grabbing at the hem of the sweater. "Did I tell you to take it off?" Irritation seeped into Alex's tone and Jack quickly dropped his hands, following him into the shower block.

Alex was immediately grabbing a washcloth and covering it in shower gel. He turned Jack so he had his back to him and began washing his sticky ass.

Jack could feel the water starting to saturate the sweater making it heavy against his skin. He'd mention the fact if he didn't think doing so would get him into trouble. It had been Alex's idea to get into the shower wearing the damn thing, he must have known the potential consequences.

Once satisfied the cum was gone he turned Jack back to face him. "You gonna clean me up?" Jack took the cloth from him, lathering up his damp skin. He bit down on his lower lip as he felt Alex's toned body beneath his hand through the cloth, he could feel his dick reacting to the close proximity and nothing was even happening.

He started at his shoulders and made his way down his arms before starting to lather up his chest. He swallowed hard under Alex's intense gaze that was only getting stronger the lower down Jack got. He could see his dick starting to stir under the simple stimulation and his own twitched in response, he could see where this was going.

His hand began to move lower, caressing his stomach. He watched Alex through his eyelashes as he grew lower still, finally reaching his steadily hardening cock. 

Alex's breath hitched as Jack began to caress him, covering his shaft in bubbles as he ran the cloth over him. Alex let out a soft groan at the stimulation, allowing Jack a moment of fun as he not so subtly jerked him off.

He dropped the cloth in surprise as Alex grabbed a hold of him and pulled him flush against him. He gasped a little as the water soaked him, dampening his hair and seeping straight into the cotton material that started to cling to his skin.

Alex crashed their lips together, pushing his tongue straight into Jack's mouth as he groped his ass. Jack moaned in approval, wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders and pressing himself closer as Alex continued to need his ass cheeks. 

Their tongues danced as their lips moved in sync and pretty soon Jack could feel Alex's erection pressing against his own. He moaned into Alex's mouth, tightening his grip as they continued to share intoxicating kisses.

The shower's steam was making it harder to breathe and the soggy material of the sweater was starting to irritate Jack but he didn't care. He just wanted to be close to the older lad.

Suddenly Jack was being shoved up against the wall as Alex pulled back breathless. He pressed their foreheads together as they both stood panting a moment. 

He pressed his leg between Jack's grinding his thigh again Jack's throbbing erection as he attached his mouth to the pulse point on his neck. Jack cried out in pure pleasure and pretty soon his whole body was trembling as his nails dug into Alex's shoulder. He was so close. 

"Alex please." He didn't know what he was begging for any more.   
"Don't do it, Jacky." He purred, smirking against his ear.   
"Alex, please! You need to stop or I won't be able to stop myself." He was starting to lose control.

Alex smirked and pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek before relieving the pressure on his cock. He let out a small relieved sob as he panted hard, leaning heavily on the wall.

Alex recaptured his lips in a dirty kiss, hands sliding down to his thighs as he lifted him off his feet. Jack wrapped his legs around Alex's waist as Alex pinned him against the wall with his body. Jack could feel Alex's erection pressing against his hole and broke the kiss with a guttural moan.

Jack's choked moan of pleasure bounced off the tiles as Alex pushed up into him. His head fell back against the wall and his eyes were heavily lidded as the pleasure flooded through him. Jack was never taking this sweater off again.

Alex began to thrust up into him and Jack immediately reconnected their lips. Alex's kiss was a drug and Jack was hooked.

Alex moaned into his mouth as he rolled up into him, he couldn't get the same strength behind his thrust from this angle but he didn't mind, grinding into Jack slow and dirty seemed to be having the desired effect and he was currently kissing him like his life depended on it which Alex was never going to complain about.

Jack was releasing desperate little whines from even the slightest movement and it was delicious. "God, you're so strung out and needy," Alex mumbled against his lips, staring into Jack's dark eyes with his own. "You're so close aren't you?" Jack nodded along vigorously, unable to stop the small high-pitched moans escaping him with every thrust of Alex's dick.

"Beg for it. Beg me to let you cum." Jack was not above begging for what he wanted.  
"Please Alex, please let me cum." He began, giving him his best puppy eyes which was actually pretty difficult since he had to keep fighting hard not to roll them in pleasure. "I've been so good, I've done everything you told me to," Alex smirked.   
"Of course you have, you're _my_ property. You have to do exactly as you're told." Jack swallowed, mentally cursing as he struggled to think of anything else to say, Alex was grinding hard against his prostate and it was short-circuiting his brain

"Please, I'll do anything." He forced out between moans, his eyes fluttering shut with the intensity of the pleasure burning its way through his veins. "Anything?" He could hear Alex's smirk in his voice. He knew what he was thinking. "Even if it involves a certain gold bikini?" Jack internally sighed with defeat as he nodded, opening his eyes to meet Alex's mischievous gaze. "Yes. Anything." _Even fulfilling your stupid Star Wars fantasy.  
_"Alright then," Alex said with a smug smirk. "You can cum when I do."

Alex started grinding once more as Jack's nails began to dig into his shoulder blades and his legs trembled. It was taking everything he had not to just release, it was starting to become painful.

Alex pushed their lips together in a bruising kiss as he thrust up into Jack as hard as he could. Once, twice and then he was releasing a guttural moan of Jack's name as his legs shook and his hips stuttered to a stop as he filled Jack. He buried his face into Jack's neck as he gasped for breath, struggling to keep them both upright.

Relief flooded through Jack as he finally let go, a great sob wracking his system as he came. He released with an explosive force, shooting thick white streams over Alex's stomach. He panted heavily, feeling dizzy for a moment as the pleasure washed over him.

Alex pulled out, carefully placing Jack down on his feet. He cupped his cheek watching him with wide, surprised eyes before leaning in and capturing his lips. They kissed slow and deep, lips lingering as Alex pulled him close.

"I hope this dries off quickly." He mumbled as he pulled away, pulling at the hem of Jack's sweater. "I like you in this." Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the obviousness of the statement. "I noticed." Alex grinned, leaning in and pecking his lips.  
"Now everyone can see you're mine." Jack smiled, gently rubbing his nose against Alex's before leaning in for another chaste kiss.  
"I'll never take it off." 


End file.
